Sonic Worlds
by Digitalvick
Summary: intro says all you need to know
1. introduction

Intro

this story has to do with sonic the hedgehog and friends. a few new characters too. these two girls, Dani Costa and Vick Costa, are half demons that suddenly appeared on sonics world at the age of five. they are threatened when a mystyerous force tells them something very disturbing. and no im not gonna tell you just like that. im gonna make you suffer! buhaha! here are the bios of new characters.

Vick Costa: a spunky 14 year old girl who likes acting more like a cat than a human. she is half cat demon. her best friend is Roxy. she likes shadow the hedgehog alot. but often wonders if he likes her back. Vick came from another world and has no memory of it what so ever. she is usally sweet but get her mad and whooboy! youre in trouble! she can use her phsycic powers and mimicing powers to send any one she pleases into space. Vick absolutly loves danger and excitement. she loves inventing with roxy. she is very inteligent. she also love to race with sonic, they always tie but she says she always wins. she is also the adopted sister of Dani.

Dani Costa:a cool 14 year old girl who thinks Vick is crazy. but shes a bit on the wild side as well. she is half wolf demon. yet some how has wings that can sprout from her back. Dani likes Sonic and is allways trying to keep up with him. she had a relationship with shadow a long time ago back in their world. vick does not know about this past relationship. but then again, Dani doesnt remember it often races Vick in the flying department. her best friend though is Crater. her powers are completely awesome and hard to explain.

Roxy the raccoon: a rambunkcous 14 year old raccoon. she met Vick at the age of eight. with the loss of her parents she hadnt a friend in the world. she loves to invent with Vick. but really loves to compete with tails in inventing challenges. Roxy invented this awesome botomless back for Vick. the back pack is voice accitvated just for Vick. Roxy loves bouncing arround and chasing Kamme the bobcat. Roxy isnt really that fast but has wicked speed when it comes to inventing things. she keeps up with Vick on her super 20 speed scooter with rocket boosters.

Crater the wolf: a smart 16 year old wolf. Crater met Dani at the age of 10. thinking someone like Dani on her side she would be unstopable. she thinks she wont ever find love while everyone else knows she will. Crater likes hangin out, playin video games, readin comic books. all that. she isnt really sure who she likes really she pretty much likes every boy she meets.

Kamme the bobcat: a 15 year old bobcat that doesnt really care much about anything but competition. he usally is running from Roxy. he doesnt really like relationships. he prefers to speed away like sonic with amy. he is twin brother to Emmak.

Emmak the bobcat: a love struck 15 years old bobcat. he likes Roxy. but Roxy like Kamme so Emmak is jelous of his brother. he constantly attempts to steal Roxy's heart. from time to time he fights Kamme but cant really even keep up with him enough to ask him to fight.

Lokia the bat: a fun loving 17 year old bat. she being the eldest of the gang feels the most responsibility. she once saved Vick from eggman when Vick was little. Since that day Vick has called her anego (big sister) no matter how many times Lokia tells her not to. she also loves to look for treasure. she is often beaten to the treasure by Rouge the bat. so the two bats have a little rivalry thing going on.

Willis Donahit: a strong adventurelovin half demon. he is half dog demon. he loves vick and hates shadow. he has enchanted beads that Vick found one day. Back when she liked him, so she gave the beads to willis as a gift. when she joked about him being a dog, Willis was told "sit boy!" and fell flat on his face. so when ever Willis says something wrong, Vick just has to say "sit" and he falls. he is best pals with Kamme.

thats all the characters. enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: a sweet begining

Chapter 1: A sweet beginning

9 years earlier

Sonic the hedgehog (only about 6) was snoozing in a tree not far from where it happened. The young little hedgehog suddenly woke up when he heard something.

Sonic: "huh? What was that?"

Then there was a huge blast and a flash of light. The whole world could see it. The young Sonic raced to the place where the flash came from. There was a man in a hovering machine. Most sonic fans can guess who that is. that's right it was Dr Robotnik (AKA Eggman).

Eggman: "with the most powerful being ever to exist, my dream of Eggman land will become a reality. Ha ha hoo ha!"

The light cleared to reveal a young girl. She had big pink cat like ears on top of her head and a shortish pink cats tail. She had blond hair and deep blue eyes. She shook her head.

Girl: "where… where am I? mama? Mama! Where are you?"

Eggman: "hmm? This is the most powerful being? Its so tiny. Hey you girl!"

The girl looked at Eggman.

Girl: "Wh.. Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?"

Eggman: "come with me and together we will rule the world!"

The little girl cowered in fear as a giant claw came to grab her.

Sonic: "uh oh that girl's in trouble."

Sonic raced to the girl and quickly grabbed her.

Sonic: "I don't think so Eggy!"

The girl opened her eyes to see the heroic blue hedgehog. She awed quietly. Sonic put the girl down.

Sonic: "you stay here ok?"

The girl slightly nodded. Sonic raced through Eggman's machine causing a huge explosion. The girl covered her face. She looked up to the sky to see that the machine had disappeared.

Girl: "thank you for saving me mister hedgehog. I don't ever wanna be with someone like that."

Sonic: "Are you alright… um.. Im sorry I didn't catch your name."

Girl: "oh my name is Vick. Vick Costa.. Nice to meet you."

Sonic: "nice to meet you too Vick. Im Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. You shouldn't be out here all alone. Come with me ok?"

Vick nodded. Sonic raced over the hill. Vick was left in the dust, surprised. Sonic quickly came back.

Sonic: "oops. Forgot you cant go that fast."

Vick smiled a sweet smile. Then ran as fast as Sonic was going "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!". then ran into a tree.

Vick: "Ow! I'm ok."

Vick then shook her head to shake it off. Both Vick and Sonic laughed. Sonic took Vick to a forest. Sonic jumped into a tree a laid on his back. Vick looked confused. She found a big tree and slashed at it with her claws. She made a nice little hole that she could fit in. she went in the hole and went to sleep.

On the other side of the mountains

Two sleepless bobcat brothers are walking around that area. They saw something fall out of the sky and went to go check it out.

Bobcat 1: "I don't know about this Kamme. I think we should get back home."

Bobcat 2: "chill out Emmak. Quit being such a scaredy cat. I know what I saw its arround here somewhere."

Then they saw what had fallen. A 6 year old half demon boy lay on the ground unconscious. He had big dark purple ears a shortish dark purple tail kind of like Vick's. the brothers quickly woke him up.

Boy: "ugh… where am I? Where's Vick?"

The boy looks at the bobcats in amazement.

Kamme: "hey there slow down. I'm Kamme. Kamme the bobcat."

Emmak: "and I'm Emmak. Are you ok?"

Boy: "yea. My name is Willis. Willis Donahit. Pleasure to meet you both." he shook their hands like a man would. Willis thinking he had to be a man now, acted like one.

Kamme: "why don't you spend the night with us tonight. You seem pretty lost."

Willis: "that would be nice. Thank you"

Willis followed the brothers to a seeming normal but huge pine tree. Emmak did a special knock on the tree and the tree became a super cool hang out.

Willis: "whoa! Sweet!"

Willis found a nice bed. He laid down as the roof opened up to reveal a new world of stars.

Kamme: "pretty nice out tonight right guys?"

All three of them nodded. Willis tried to count the stars as he slowly drifted to sleep.

A few miles away on angel island

A young red echidna is roaming the island searching for the thing he saw fall from the sky.

Knuckles: "what was that thing anyway? It better not be after the emerald."

The young knuckles pushed through some bushes to find Eggman searching for something. Back then Knuckles didn't know who Eggman was.

Knuckles: "hey old dude! Whatcha doin?"

Eggman: "none of your business brat!"

Knuckles looked surprised.

Knuckles: "Well, EXCUUUSE ME for being interested in something! GEEZ!"

Knuckles walked away angrily. He walked toward the master emerald. He saw a little girl crying her little eyes out.

Knuckles: "hey! What's wrong? Little girl?"

He walked up to the little girl. The girl was African American with very dark brown hair, brown eyes. Two big brown fuzzy wolf like ears on top her head and a stubby wolf tail. The girl gasped.

Girl: "please don't hurt me!"

Knuckles put his hands on the girls shoulders. The girl looked up. Frightened terribly.

Knuckles: "its ok. no ones gonna hurt you. Relax."

The girl calmed down.

Girl: "thank you. My name is Dani. Dani Costa."

Knuckles: "my name's Knuckles. nice to meetcha."

The girl smiled. But suddenly the smile turned into a terrified scream. Knuckle quickly looked behind him. There was Eggman is another hovering machine.

Eggman: "thanks brat! For finding the most powerful being for me. Now step aside so I may take it to my lab."

The girl started to cry again. Knuckles didn't move.

Knuckles: "not a chance! I wont let you hurt her! You have to get through me first!"

Eggman: "very well then you little brat."

Eggman fired a laser at Knuckles. Knuckles waited for the impact and closed his eyes tight. But nothing happened. Knuckles opened his eyes. He was covered by a force field. He looked back at Dani. her eyes were glowing the same color as the force field. The young Knuckles gasped.

Knuckles: "how are you doing that?"

Dani: "I don't know. I just am."

Knuckles: "Well what ever it is, keep doin it!"

Knuckles punched the hovering machine so hard it made a twinkle sound. Dani hugged Knuckles for saving her.

Knuckles: "we wont see him for a while. Why don't you come to my house? You must be alone around here."

Dani nodded and followed knuckles to a normal looking house near the emerald. Knuckles told her she could sleep in his bed while he sleeps on the couch. But she'd rather sleep on the couch and be nice. She got comfy and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: we meet again

Chapter 2: We meet again

At the forest

As Sonic woke up, not seeing how Vick mad her bed last night, panicked when he didn't see her.

Sonic: "Vick? Vick? Where'd ya go?"

Vick called from her tree hole.

Vick: "five more minutes mama…"

She got up and crawled out of her little hole and stretched like a cat would. She yawned and looked around.

Vick: "so it wasn't a dream. I'm not back home."

Sonic looked at her in relief.

Sonic: "ok your still here. What exactly are we gonna do with you?"

Vick shrugged. She had no clue what was going on anyway. She didn't even remember what home was. She thought maybe her friends were here too.

Sonic: "I have this place I wanna show you. Follow me."

Sonic lead the way to a beach. Vick followed.

Sonic: "I always like coming here. You never no what you can find. Maybe we can find something to get you home."

Vick smiled. She saw something in the sand. A bead. She pulled on it, but it was stuck. She dug a little deeper to see it was a necklace. Vick thought to her self: 'ill give it to Willis when I get home.' she smiled. Vick was so preoccupied, she didn't notice that she was starting to float.

Vick: "Whoa! What's happening?"

Sonic looked at Vick in amazement.

Sonic: "whoa how are you doing that Vick?"

Vick, now upside-down, shrugged.

Vick: "I don't know, but its fun. Weeeeeeee!"

Both Sonic and Vick laughed. Vicks eyes glowed and Sonic started to float too.

Sonic: "whoa! Your right this is fun. Ha ha!"

They floated for hours. Then Vick helped gather some wood for a fire pit.

Sonic: "now lets see if I can figure out how to start a fire."

Sonic tried and tried to make a fire but he kept failing.

Vick: "let me try Sonic."

Vick remembered a show called digimon. with a lizard-like thing that could shoot fire balls.

Vick: "pepper breath!"

Vick shot a ball of fire from her mouth. The fire burned brightly. Vick's big ears twitched. She heard something.

A little ways away

Willis: "how much further guys? My feet hurt."

Emmak: "chill out Willis. We are almost at the beach."

Kamme: "yea just a little longer don't worry."

Willis groaned. After all only being 6 he got tired easily. Then he suddenly started to float.

Willis: "whoa! What's happening? Kamme Emmak! Help!"

Kamme and Emmak quickly turned around to see Willis floating 4 ft in the air.

Willis: "some one get me down from here!"

Kamme and Emmak got Willis down. They started to laugh a bit.

Emmak: "how did you do that Willis?"

Willis shrugged in confusement. He didn't quite no how he did it. His feet were tired and wished he didn't have to walk, then he was floating in midair. It was all very confusing. Then Willis' ears twitched. He started to sniff.

Willis: "that smell… Vick!"

Willis started to run toward the source of the scent. He came across a beach where he saw a girl and a blue hedgehog. He thought this would be a great time to practice pouncing. He made a ruffle in the bushes by accident. The girl's ears twitched. Willis jumped at her and tackled her down to the ground. They rolled around a bit.

Vick: "Willis get off of me! Right now!"

Willis got off. he laughed. Vick hugged Willis.

Vick: "im glad you're here with me Willis. I missed you."

Willis hugged back.

Vick: "oh I almost forgot. I got something here for you Willis."

Willis looked at her in befuddlement. Vick brought out the beads.

Willis: "jewelry?"

Vick nodded.

Vick: "try them on Willis"

Vick put them on Willis. It looked good on the young half demon boy. Later on Vick started making jokes about Willis' dogness.

Vick: "come Willis. Be a goody boy! Sit boy."

Willis fell flat on his face. Vick was surprised.

Vick: "oh my gosh Willis are you ok? Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!! I'll never say 'sit boy' again"

Willis fell on his face again.

Vick: "oops I said "sit boy" again didn't I?"

Willis fell again.

Vick: "I gotta stop saying 'Sit boy'."Willis kept falling.

Vick: "oops. SORRY!"

Willis: "im ok… don't say that again please."

They all laughed. Vick went to get more wood. She thought to herself for a while: 'I wonder who else is here besides Willis. Maybe my sis is here too. I hope she is. Willis and her would be the only other people that looked like me here. But I guess sonic is kinda nice to be around. oh well.' then she heard a rustling in the bushes.

Vick: "huh who's there? Willis? Emmak? Kamme? Sonic?"

She got ready to pounce.

Meanwhile back at Angel Island

Knuckles: "hurry up Dani!"

Dani: "wait up Knuckles! I'm going as fast as I can."

Knuckles led her to a ledge with a rope at the end. He took out two scarf things and handed one to Dani. 

Dani: "what am I supposed to do with this thing?"

Knuckles: "this."

Then Knuckles put the scarf over the rope and jumped. He slid all the way to the bottom. Dani hesitantly did the same. She screamed on the way down and closed her eyes tight. When she opened them she was still going. She realized that it was fun.

Dani: "woooo!"

She made it to the bottom but couldn't find Knuckles.

Dani: "knuckles? Knuckles? Where are you?"

Knuckles: "relax. Im over here. Follow me. Lets go to the beach its awesome and nice and sunny."

Dani nodded. She followed Knuckles through a forest. She took a wrong turn and got lost. She heard something on the other side of the bushes.

Dani: "knuckles? Is that you?"

A girl jumped at her and tackled her to the ground.

Vick: "Dani? is that you?'

Dani nodded quietly. Vick hugged her tightly. She hugged back.

Vick: "I'm glad you're here Dani. I really am. Lets go."

Knuckles came out of the bushes and punched Vick and got in front of Dani. Vick fell to the ground. The punch barely phased her though, like a slight bump.

Vick: "what did ya do that for? Hey get away from my sister!"

Knuckles: "sister? You mean…?"

Both nodded.

Knuckles: "gah! I'm sorry I didn't know…."

Vick patted him on the back.

Vick: "its ok it didn't hurt at all. Im fine see? Momentai!"

Knuckles, not knowing what momentai means, looked at her in befuddlement.

Knuckles: "momentai? What's that mean?"

Dani: "it means take it easy. Relax. Calm down. All that kinda stuff."

Vick walked Knuckles and Dani to the beach. It was almost night time.

Vick: "Sorry I took so long guys. I found friends."

She pointed to Knuckles and Dani. everyone slowly went to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 3 small but strong

Chapter 3: Small but strong!

The three little half demons slept peacefully. They didn't even notice that they was being picked up by robots. When Vick awoke she saw Dani and Willis in glass cylinders.

Vick: "Dani! Willis!"

She tried to run toward them but her head hit glass.

Vick: " what the?"

Vick kept banging her head against the glass. A door slid up. In the door was Eggman. Eggman walk over to Vick and chuckled.

Eggman: "its useless to try and escape. This glass is unbreakable. So try all you want you'll only wear yourself out."

Vick hissed and scratched at him. Only to scratch glass. She glared at him angrily.

Eggman: "pwoor kitty cat!"

He made faces at Vick. Vick angrily meowed at him. Vick looked around, thinking of how to get out. Dani woke up, and rubbed her eyes.. She looked over at the man.

Dani:" Eggman.."

she growled angrily. Vick noticed Dani was awoke and looked over at her.

Vick: " Dani I have a plan!"

Dani looked at Vick in confusion.

Dani: " o-ok.. What is it?"

Vick:" Lets try to knock over the glass, maybe the impact will be strong enough to smash it"

Dani:" I like your thinking, but what about Willis?"

Vick looked at the still sound asleep Willis.

Vick: "we can help him when we get out.. Not even an earthquake will wake him out"

Eggman:" hohahoheee.. You wont knock it over with your puppy and kitten size body.."

Vick looked at Dani and the both nodded. They both growled angrily.

Then put their backs to the wall of the glass and ran up to the glass. it didn't budge. They did it again and the cylinder rocked a bit. Dani smirked and did it full on. While Eggman was still laughing, Vick knocked over her cylinder. Both of theirs crashed onto the ground and Eggman immediately stopped laughing.

Eggman:" no! you little runts! Get back here!"

Dani went to help Willis out his glass while Vick kept Eggman busy.

Vick: "who you callin a runt? Take this!!"

Vick charged at Eggman and bit his hand hard. Vick growled.

Eggman: "Get off of me you stupid little thing!"

Eggman then swung his arm, sending Vick flying out the window. Eggman thought he saw the last of her. He then looked and Dani who was figuring out how to get Willis out. Eggman snuck behind her and grabbed her. Then Vick flew back in through the window quietly. She tackled Eggman with a loud and mighty roar. Dani fell on her butt. Dani kept slashing at Willis' container.

Dani: "come on Willis! Wake up!"

Vick, remembering the fire pit, quickly took action.

Vick: "pepper breath!"

She aimed for the ground by Eggman's feet and shot a fire ball. Eggman jumped back. He ran away.

Vick: "he needs to wake up. I know! Sit boy!"

Willis fell flat on his face and woke up.

Willis: " I thought you weren't gonna do that again. Hey! Where did everyone go? Where are we? How did we get here?"

Dani: "man your slow dude. Um.. Everyone else is back at the beach probably. We are at Eggman's lab thing. And I have no idea."

Vick: "come on lets go!"

Vick lead them both out the door. Vick's ears twitched. She saw a claw come a grab her. She remembered a story Willis told her about his great great great great great grandpa, Inuyasha. And his favorite attack.

Vick: "let me try somthin… IRON REIBER! SOUL STEALER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vick sliced the claw to pieces.

Vick: "woo!"

The three kept running. They opened a door to find that they were in the sky.

Vick: "aw nuts…"

Suddenly they were surrounded by robots.

Dani: "double nuts…"

Willis grabbed Dani and Vick and jumped from the ship.


	5. Chapter 4: inventing

chapter 4: invventing

Vick, Dani and willis were falling in the sky. they all held hands. then they stopped in midair. willis and vick were flying.

vick: "wow dani, your not screaming. thats a first. usally you scream even on kiddie rides..."

dani: "yea im not sure why, but i feel braver when im here."

willis: "i hate to burst your bubble with this "astounding" discovery. but uh... how are we still alive?"

both dani and Vick shruged. they controlled it and got all the way to the bottom. well except for vick. she landed in a tree. her tail got stuck in between two branches.

vick: " i feel like a possum."

dani and willis laughed. the got her down. vick fell with a thud. they returned to the beach. everyone had been looking for them.

vick: "I didnt think we'd be missed that much."

vick, dani, and willis all took turns telling what happened.

Vick: "willis wasnt much help considering he was asleep almost the whole time."

everyone laughed but willis.

willis: " im gonna get you for that!"

willis started to chase vick in the sky. Vick gracefully dodged him. everyone laughed....

3 years later...

Vick had gotten used to being in this odd world as if it were her own. Vick was flying arround, now 8 years of age, looking for willis, kamme, and emmak. mostly willis. her ears twitched.

Vick: " huh? i hear someone crying... and running! but from what?"

vick followed the sound. she flew over a forest clearing. she saw a figure running from a robotic thing.

Vick: "figures he's invovled. when will that idoit learn."

vick flew down toward the figure. it was a little raccoon girl.

Raccoon: "please someone! HELP!"

tears were flowing from the raccoon's eyes. vick got behind the raccoon and grabed her.

Vick: "dont worry. i got you."

vick lifted the raccoon into the air just as eggman tried to grab her.

Vick: "oh no you dont eggy!"

eggman: "stop meddling you stupid girl!"

Vick: "but why? its so much fun!"

Vick laughed at eggman. she flew away faster and faster with the little raccoon. the raccoon cowered.

raccoon: " please dont hurt me."

vick: "momentai. im here to help you."

vick flew down to her tree house she made all by her self.

Vick: "you should be safe here. eggman hasnt found me here yet."

the raccoon looked arround.

Vick: " you got a name?"

Raccoon: "huh? oh yea. my name is Roxy. Roxy the raccoon."

Vick: "roxy huh? nice name. my name is vick, vick costa. any reason eggman was after ya?"

Roxy: " im not too sure but it may be because im a real good inventor."

Vick: "inventor, huh? that would be a good reason. i dont think eggman that creative."

roxy laughed a little. Vick smiled.

Vick: "well then. lets see ya help me invent something."

Vick got a box of parts down from a shelf.

an hour later

Roxy: "there done."

Vick and Roxy looked at their glorious new invention.

Vick: "its kind small dont ya think?"

Roxy: "it bottom less. go ahead try it out. say 'back pack, grab book.' "

Vick: "ok then, Back pack. grab book."

back pack: "yes Vick. doing so."

the back pack grabed a big book quite larger than itself i sucked it in.

vick: " woa cool! it talks back too. awesome invention roxy."

roxy: "thanks... hey vick?"

Vick: "yea?"

Roxy: "are we... friends?"

Vick: "of course we are! we have fun together, we laugh together, isnt that what friends usually do?"

roxy: "i wouldnt know... ive never had any friends... just my parents..."

vick: "aww... c'mere."

Vick hugged roxy.

Vick: "where are your parents, roxy?"

Roxy started to cry. Vick looked at roxy conserningly.

Vick: "aww.. Roxy? what's wrong? was it something i said?"

Roxy: "no vick.. it's just my parents.... are dead..."

roxy continued to cry her eyes out. Vick hugged roxy.

Vick: "i be with you dont worry. roxy... i never knew my parents at all. if i did i cant even remember them."

Roxy looked at vick with wide tear filled eyes.

Roxy: "im sorry vick.... i know i must be really depressing to you right now."

Vick: "momentai... i dont mind. it good to let things out every now and again."

Vick continued to hug roxy.

Vick: "your awfully smart for someone so young you know that?"

Roxy laughed and sniffled.

Vick: "cmon. lets go to bed....."

vick led roxy to the bed room. there were a few beds.

Vick: "i put extra beds in here incase there were others here along with me, dani, and willis. but no one else but us...."

Roxy: "who are they?"

Roxy was pointing to a picture taken the day that vick met knuckles, emmak, kamme, and sonic. Willis was making a face in it. Dani was boping him.

Vick: "those are me friends and my sister."

Roxy: "where are they now?"

Vick: "Willis travels arround with Kamme and emmak. Dani chases sonic with this other girl named Amy. Amy thinks of dani as a rival. mostly cause they both love sonic. knuckles is back on angel island, protecting his precious master emerald.... and me.... im by my self agian. i foil eggman once every now and again though. it keeps me ocupied...."

Roxy: "wow... so your just like me... well now we have eachother. best friends til the end."

Vick nodded.

Vick: "right. Vick costa and Roxy the raccoon... what a combo!"

the two laughed for a while before drifting to sleep.


	6. go here now

.net/s/6187092/1/Sonic_Worlds_Redux

Please go here for an updated version…. I realize now that you guys cant read the reviews…. Soo here you go instead.

SONIC WORLDS REDUX! Completely redone and more detailed! And even a new prologue chapter! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!


End file.
